


Symmetra's Qualifying Matches

by SisyphusRocks



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, fangame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisyphusRocks/pseuds/SisyphusRocks
Summary: A visual novel following Satya 'Symmetra' Vaswani as she explores her role as Overwatch's newest memberCreated by Salomao Becker and KJ MartinetFeaturing Music byNY~ON





	Symmetra's Qualifying Matches

**Symmetra’s Qualifying Matches: An Overwatch Visual Novel**

Play as Symmetra and choose between your SR or dating Sombra, Junkrat, and Pharah! 

Highlights include: 

-3 different dates for the 3 datable characters   
-10 different days to play through plus an epilogue   
-Obtain a SR from Bronze to Grandmaster depending on your choices   
-Be poly! Date every character at once!   
-Don’t date anyone and still get a good ending! 

[PLAY HERE](https://sisyphusrocks.itch.io/syms-qual)


End file.
